Ramsey's Workout Emporium
| rewardcat = XP only | population = -4 | pwi = -1 | size = 4 x 4 | unlocked = Level 15, Unique | cost = True | goldcost = 25,000 | stonecost = 2,000 | ironcost = 2,000 | timecost = 24h | sell = | maxassists = 20 | assistbonus = | assistreward = | raidreward = | occupyreward = | game file name = comp_civJob_gym }} Overview Ramsey's Workout Emporium is a Shop fulfilling security demand unlocked at level 15 and is the first available shop in the Security category and the XP per hour per worker is the lowest of all security buildings. You can only build 1 Ramsey's Workout Emporium as it is unique. The other security shops are the Home Security Store, the premium Home Defense Expo and time limited Fireworks Stand. Note that this shop is no longer needed for missions as the limited time missions have expired. And like the Orphanage, Ramsey's Workout Emporium cannot be leveled up. Goods | good1reward = | good2 = Weights | good2image = | good2time = 4h | good2cost = | good2reward = | good3 = Sit Ups | good3image = | good3time = 8h | good3cost = | good3reward = | good4 = Cycling | good4image = | good4time = 18h | good4cost = | good4reward = | good5 = Yoga | good5image = | good5time = 1d | good5cost = | good5reward = }} Ramsey's Workout Emporium cannot be leveled up. Missions New Year Resolutions | desc = Why does Zoey take every suggestion for a call to action? | reward = | followup = Let The Training Begin | goal1 = Build Ramsey's Workout Emporium | goal1image = | game file name = p01_NEWYEAR_010_BuildGym }} Let The Training Begin | desc = Well…I'm confused. | reward = | followup = Training Recruits | goal1 = Do Push Ups at Ramsey's Workout Emporium x 4 | goal1image = | goal2 = Train on Weights x 4 | goal2image = | goal3 = Cycle on Bike x 5 | goal3image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_NEWYEAR_020_GymWork }} Training Recruits | desc = These recruits need… a bit more work. | reward = | followup = ...Resolutions? | goal1 = Do Push Ups at Ramsey's Workout Emporium x 4 | goal1image = | goal2 = Do Sit Ups x 4 | goal2image = | goal3 = Practice Yoga x 5 | goal3image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_NEWYEAR_025_GymWork }} ...Resolutions? | desc = Nothing better in life than jumping jacks. | reward = , , , unlocks Strongman Statue | goal1 = Train with Weights at Ramsey's Workout Emporium x 3 | goal1image = | goal2 = Do Sit Ups x 4 | goal2image = | goal3 = Practice Yoga x 5 | goal3image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_NEWYEAR_030_GiveUp }} Trivia Ramsey's Workout Emporium is the second shop with two items on high demand at the same time. The other one is Home Defense Expo Updates 4.0 Patch * As of the 4.0 Patch, Ramsey's Workout Emporium is now permanently unlocked in the Shops menu, although only one can be build. 3.2 Patch, through server-based update on 1/14/2014 along with the Strongman Statue. * Building added. ** The limited-time mission chain New Year Resolutions, unlocked this building and made use of it extensively to fulfil the mission objectives. Gallery File:New Years Resolution.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:Ramsey's Workout Emporium Facebook Promo.png|Ramsey's Workout Emporium promo image. Category:Events Category:3.2 Patch